The Next Generation
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: A series of one shots about the children of our favorite E Class members. Pairings include Nagisa x Kayano, Karma x Okuda, Kanzaki x Sugino, and Chiba x Hayami (Accepting suggestions for pairings including characters that are not listed).
1. Shiota Twins

**This idea came to me while playing The Sims.**

 **I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **Enjoy!**

Even if they didn't have the courage to tell me, I always knew what everyone thought of me. They always thought that it wouldn't really matter how hard I tried. I remember overhearing my parents, Nagisa Shiota and Akari Yukimura (but Dad always called her 'Kaede'), talking about how I couldn't keep up in school and how it wasn't my fault. I just 'wasn't smart enough.'

On the contrary, my twin sister, Ruri, was pretty much perfect. She was a straight A student, her room was always spotless, and she hardly ever fought with Mom and Dad. In stark contrast, I was lucky to get a C- on any test, my room was covered in clothes (both clean and dirty), none of my books were ever on shelves, and I fought with my parents constantly.

Ruri and I were perfect opposites in every single way.

I had Mom's black hair, Ruri had Dad's blue. I had Dad's blue eyes, Ruri had Mom's gold. Ruri was sweet and smart, I was apathetic and dumb. Most people could hardly believe we were even related. The only real proof was our matching last names. Some people even asked Mom and Dad if I was adopted. They always denied it.

Sometimes, I doubted them.

Ruri kept receiving awards, A's, congratulations, praise. And, no matter how hard I tried, I could never match her. Eventually I just stopped trying. It wasn't like my grades could drop that much anyway. I stopped doing homework, stopped participating in group projects, and stopped studying for tests.

I stopped asking Ruri for help, and stopped caring.

Eventually, I started skipping school.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't that I didn't like my sister, or blamed her for my own stupidity, or resented her for being the favorite. It was none of that. In face, I loved my sister. She was someone who believed in me, even if I gave up. She tried to get me to do homework and study again. She tried to tutor me. She gave me pep talks, and she tired to help me clean my room.

She'd always say that Anri Shiota (me) could have a future if she tired.

But she didn't understand. As smart as she was, she just didn't understand that I didn't have a future regardless. She had the potential to be anything. Anything she wanted. But I was too dumb for that.

And then I saw the guitar in the window of the music shop.

I dragged my parents in and started looking through music books for the guitar. And I asked my parents if they would get me a guitar. And they agreed.

So, I taught myself to play the guitar.

My parents were elated to see me so happy to try at something again, as was Ruri. She even sometimes pretended to be interested in guitar so I could finally be the one to teach _her_ something.

I started entering competitors. And I did really well.

And Ruri showed up for every single one. Even when my parents couldn't (which wasn't too often), Ruri was always there, sitting in the front row, smiling up at me, standing and applauding when I was done.

When I lost she would shout that I should've won, hug me, and told me how proud she was.

And when I won, she would hug me, congratulate me, and tell me how proud she was to be my sister.

I had always felt like Ruri deserved a better twin. Like we had been mismatched.

But overtime Ruri hugged me and told me she was proud to be my sister, my twin sister, I felt proud to be hers too.

 **How was it?**

 **Was it okay?**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Sugino Twins

**Chapter 2 is focused on another set of twins! Don't worry, not everyone has twins!**

 **Okay, time to say something. Every chapter from now on will reference other chapters. See, I thought that the last chapter was gonna be a oneshot, then I realized that I wanted to do more. So... the kids of the E Class who go to Kunugigaoka are a group of friends (sorta including Asano's son). Not all of the kids go to Kunugigaoka obviously. And I REALLY need other pairings for this fic. All the ones in the summary are the ones I ship! I need more or I'll run out of pairings to write kids for! PLEASE HELP!**

 **I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I inherited my dad's baseball talent, as well as his passion for the sport. And I sometimes used it as a way to tease Hide. I liked to tease Hide about how I was better at baseball than him, and he liked to tease me about how he was better at math. Then I would tease him about how I was better in history, then he would say English. It was never-ending.

I'm Masaomi by the way. Masaomi Sugino.

My dad is the famous baseball player, Tomohito Sugino. And my mom, Yukiko Kanzaki, works in a retirement home. She likes to take care of people. Both of my parents have always been really supportive of me and my twin brother, Hide Sugino. Whatever we wanted to pursue, we pursued it. Dad always talked about how he wouldn't force us to participate in any extra curricular we didn't want to. Our future was our own choice.

I thought baseball was a good enough future for me. But I knew Hide didn't. Hide liked reading more than I did. He got a lot of A's, and spent a lot of time reading, watching anime, and playing video games. He was what you could call a typical 'nerd.' He even needed glasses when we were 16.

But I wasn't a 'jock' like you might expect. I didn't have my own car, and I got good grades too. I was in Class B at Kunugigaoka Academy, while Hide was in Class A along with Ruri and Kaori.

Anyway, I was generally a B to A- student. I had an A in history and worked hard. Not as hard as Hide, but I worked hard. Sometimes I needed a little explaining to understand things, but I didn't need much help. When I got things wrong it was usually a dumb mistake that Hide could catch himself making as he was making it.

But you know what was really weird?

When we both felt we wanted to start dating, I didn't really wanna date anyone I was already close with. I didn't want to ruin any friendships. I thought it'd be weird if I started dating one of the Shiota twins, or Kaori Akabane, or Kuriko Chiba (plus, her older brother and younger brother would probably kill me). Instead I asked out Momoe Nagako, a beautiful bookworm who was in Class B with me.

But Hide. Hide asked Anri Shiota. Anri Shiota of Class D.

Hide and Anri got together. Hide and ANRI.

If Hide and Ruri had gotten together, I wouldn't have been so surprised. Both A Class students, both hard-working. Both easy to talk to, neat, kind, all of that.

But Hide asked Anri. Who was pretty different from him personality-wise. Except she also spent a lot of time reading, playing video games, and watching anime.

Whenever I saw them together, they were always talking about a book or game or anime. While Nagako and I would just go to see a movie, or get dinner. They seemed passionately interested in what the other was involved in.

So, I asked myself if I knew any girls I liked who were passionately interested in baseball. Or history. Or ethics. Which I didn't really. Kaori was just liker her dad, crazy with pranking and mischief. Kuriko wasn't passionate about much other than archery. And Ruri wasn't into any sports, and her favorite subject was Japanese.

So... I guess I was jealous. I was jealous that Anri and Hide had so much in common interest-wise.

It wasn't a big deal. I still liked Nagako and enjoyed spending time with her. It's not like I went 'mad with jealousy' and tried to hurt them or something. It was just a subtle feeling that Hide and I had different connections with our girlfriends. And I kinda wished Nagako and I had as much in common as Hide and Anri.

He also went to her guitar performances whenever he could. He went to as many guitar performances for Anri as baseball games for me.

But Dad never missed a game. Ever. Even if he was super busy, he'd MAKE time to come see me play. Mom came a lot too, though not as often as Dad. And I always loved seeing my family in the seats when I went to pitch. Of course, we went to Dad's games too. Mom never missed one of Dad's games. And neither did Hide and I. We always went. And we always cheered whenever Dad hit a home run or pitched a perfect ball. I loved watching Dad play. It just made me wanna play that much more and that much better, so I could be like him one day.

I love my family. My mom, who was always supportive, kind, and caring. My dad, who was alway encouraging, bombastic, and always believed in me. And my brother, who was my best friend. And he always had my back, whether I wanted him too or not. And I was happy Hide found someone he had so much in common with, even if I hadn't found the same.

But hey, even if Nagako and I aren't as good of a couple as Hide and Anri, maybe I'll find someone else. Maybe we'll get closer, Nagako and I. Maybe we'll find a shared interest after all.

You never know.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REIVEW!**


	3. The Red Demon

**Here's our next chapter! The first chapter NOT focussed on a set of twins! Instead, we have one focussed on an only child!**

 **I do not own Assassination Classroom!**

 **Enjoy!**

Apparently, Dad named me Kaori because that's what he thinks HIS parents would've named him if he had been a girl. And Mom, Manami Okuda, thought it was pretty, so she went along. Personally I think Dad's parents would've stuck with Karma. It really is a perfect name for someone like my dad.

So here I am, the top of Class A at Kunugigaoka Academy with minimal effort. Borrowing my dad's nickname from when he went to school here. Not playing any sports because I find them boring. I could probably be team captain of any sports team. Seriously, any team. They're filled with weaklings. Except Kuriko Chiba on the archery team and Masaomi Sugino on the baseball team. He's at least good at his sport and passionate about it.

I don't have a thing for Masaomi! I just respect him. He and I have been very close friends since we were little. And I respect him. He has a girlfriend anyway.

I'm an only child (though not for much longer), which I don't really mind. I don't have any aunts or uncles and no cousins. But I have my group of friends, composed of two sets of twins, the Shiotas and the Suginos, and Kuriko Chiba, daughter of Rinka Hayami and Ryunosuke Chiba. Kuriko isn't the best student, she prefers archery to schoolwork, so I have to help her sometimes. She's in Class C.

I'm the top student in Kunugigaoka. Even above my friend Joji Asano, the principal's son. Dad and the principal are actually good friends. Dad says they used to be rivals.

I guess you could say Joji and I are rivals. Sort of. Not really though. We're never really competing for the top spot, and we hang out sometimes too. But we pretty much always have the first two spots on midterms and finals. Ruri is usually fourth or fifth. Hide around eighth, Masaomi around 40th, and Kuriko somewhere in the 70s. Anri is always near the bottom. One time, she actually got last place out of everyone in our year. Even with all the idiots in Class D.

Anyway, back to me. I wanna be a lawyer. Mostly because I think it'll be a fun job. More interesting than my dad's job. He just signs documents, shakes hands, threatens, and tells people what to do. That's not what I want my future to b. And it'll make me look smart and sophisticated. More so than that Nagako girl. She'll probably just end up a librarian or something. I hope she just ends up a librarian.

FINE! FINE! I still have a thing for Masaomi! Jesus, as if my dad weren't bad enough.

If you know anything at all about my dad, you can assume that his daughter having a thing for one of her best friends is something he'll latch onto and tease me endlessly about. He still teases Ruri and Anri's parents (whose dad just so happens to be my godfather) about having crushes on each other. And my godmother, Rio Nakamura, enjoys teasing others almost as much as Dad. I don't think ANYONE could love it as much as him. I just don't think it's humanly possible.

Anyway, anyone around me who knows ANYTHING about my dad says I'm just like him. In a lot of ways too. Pranking, attitude, intelligence, even looks. Mom says I have her face, Dad's hair and eyes, and her body. She thinks I'm gonna need glasses soon too. I hope not. I don't want glasses. I'd be happy never needing glasses.

Speaking of my mom apparently, I have a little brother on the way. Which sounds pretty cool. As long as I get to pull pranks on him and mess with him to my heart's content.

I sound like my dad don't I?

Yeah, yeah I do.

To be honest, I wish I was more like my mom. Maybe then people wouldn't be so quick to dismiss me as an 'asshole' as lots of people tend to do. People who spend more time with me, who try to get to know me, know that I'm not just a clone of my dad's personality. And I'm not just a prankster crazy violent person. Most of them are my friends. The ones who I had to hang out with since my parents and theirs were already super close, so they had to get to know me, whether they wanted to or not. And I still prank and annoy them constantly.

But they know my dad too. So I guess they understand why I'm the way I am.

Still, it's one of my biggest flaws. I'm too much like my dad.

I hope my little brother ends up with more of Mom's personality. For his sake.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
